Universal joints are typically used to transfer torque between two shafts. Some universal joints include a trunion that rotates between input and output yokes. Steering column universal joints may use a molded plastic cage as the trunion while the yokes have pins affixed to them. The pins may be press-fit into apertures in the cage but still allow the cage to spin. The press-fit may be required to eliminate lash. However, it may also add friction when the joint is rocked. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a universal joint with reduced friction between the cage and the pins.